herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is one of the main deuteragonists at Beacon Academy and a former member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice is a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher. She is voiced by Samantha Ireland. Background Nora Valkyrie turned up in Kuroyuri as a homeless orphan who had to scavenge for food. Some time later, she met Lie Ren when she was being bullied by a group of boys who did not recognize her but could tell she was poor and wearing strange clothes. As Kuroyuri was attacked, Ren saved her. Both she and Ren applied years later to Beacon Academyand were accepted together. RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation Nora noisily wakes up Ren and chatters incessantly to him about her excitement of being in Beacon Academy while he brushes his teeth, puts away his sleeping bag and eats breakfast. She mentions team formation while they are in the locker room and how they could communicate in the forest, using sloth noises to find each other and be on the same team. However, Ren tells her that sloths do not make a lot of noise. Shortly after Ren defeats a King Taijitu, Nora makes a "sloth call" before she drops down, hanging upside down from the tree in front of Ren. Ren comments that he is sure sloths do not make that sound, but Nora just presses her finger to his nose while saying "boop". Glynda Goodwitch watches the exchange on her Scroll and informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together, but she thinks they will do better than Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Nora eventually arrives at the abandoned temple while riding on the back of an Ursa. She then hits it with Magnhild'sgrenade launcher, killing it and displeasing her. When Ren appears from behind the Ursa and tells her to never do it again, he notices she is gone and has collected a White Rook relic. She dances with it on her head and proclaims she is the "Queen of the Castle". After more initiates arrive, Nora and the others flee to an ancient ruin in the hopes of escaping the Nevermore and the Death Stalker that are closing in on them. Nora fires several explosives to distract the Nevermore, but she is then saved by Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ren when the Death Stalker appears behind her. Nora and the rest fight the Death Stalker, hitting it with a few explosive attacks before Jaune takes charge. He orders Pyrrha to cut off the scorpion's stinger that Ren had loosened, and when it landed on the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha launched Nora into the air, and she drove the stinger into the Grimm like a nail, presumably killing it. After completing the initiation, Nora is inducted into Team JNPR. Start of Classes Nora and her team stick their heads out of their dorm after hearing Weiss' commotion about being late to class. Once the team inexplicably falls over each other, she and her teammates are seen running to class with Team RWBY. Nora eats lunch with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She tells a story about her recurring dream, in which Ren clears up several of her exaggerations, such as Ursai that were really Beowolves. Pyrrha mentions they can help Jaune Arc with Cardin Winchester, and Nora suggests they break his legs. One night, Nora jumps on her bed and asks about Jaune's whereabouts. Ren answers Nora, saying that Jaune has been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin. Pyrrha, however, brushes him off in saying Jaune knows what he's doing. Ren and Nora look at each other questioningly. Later as Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL visit the forest to collect sap, she drinks a full jar Ren gives her. Second Semester While enjoying lunch in the dining hall her her team, Nora flings some food at Yang, who eats it from the air. Nora tosses a large pie over at Team RWBY's table, but it hits Weiss instead of Yang. The two teams engage in a large scale food fight, starting with JNPR constructing a large structure from tables with Nora at the top, once again singing that she is "Queen of the castle". Nora jumps down and flips an entire table of watermelons at Team RWBY before creating a hammer out of a pole and watermelon. She manages to take out Weiss and Yang, but she is knocked into a soda machine when Blake hits her with a string of sausage links. She then tosses cans of exploding soda at Blake, and Pyrrha soon helps with her Semblance. Ruby defeats all of Team JNPR with her Semblance, smashing them against the back wall with a vortex of wind and food. Glynda enters soon after and puts everything back in order, telling the kids not to play with their food. Nora looks at Glynda before loudly burping, then laughs with everyone else over the incident. Nora reads a book in her team's dormroom. She overhears Jaune privately comment on how Ren and her are "together-together", which she embarrassingly debunks. She joins the conversation between Pyrrha and Jaune, who tells the team leader to tell Weiss what he feels. After Jaune leaves, Nora tells a saddened Pyrrha to practice what she preaches. She is later seen at the dance with Ren. After Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance and the music escalates, she grabs Ren and joins, dancing with her team as a group. After the teams are assigned to missions, her team meets Team RWBY outside the school, shortly expressing how "hurt" she is Team RWBY gets to go on a world-saving mission without them. Her team sees off Team RWBY on their mission to Mountain Glenn. Nora and her team head toward their airship for their mission. After alarms are heard from the city, Team JNPR heads over to Vale to help. Nora manages to kill a King Taijitu with a single blow from her hammer and later helps control the outbreak with the rest of her team. Vytal Festival Tournament Nora shares a meal with her team and Team RWBY before Team JNPR's first match. When Jaune says he thinks he will vomit, she enthusiastically tells him to aim at the enemy. She assesses her team's combat skills by saying they have a world renowned fighter, a ninja and Jaune, indirectly insulting him twice. At the thought of losing the first round, Nora says they will have to live as outcasts when nobody wants to associate with "Team Lose-iper". She goes on to the thought of being exiled from the school, but she and Ren have no home or parents to return to. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. After Nolan Porfirioincapacitates Ren with his electric weapon, Nora makes him hit her with it to charge her Semblance, the ability to conduct electricity to her muscles. By the time he realizes his mistake, Nora has already sent him flying. When Jaune realizes that the mountain biome has lightning, he tells her to get to the top and charge her Semblance further. She is able to make it and charge, and she transforms her weapon to launch all her grenades at once to destroy May's cover. May is not harmed, but Nora's attack leaves a heart-shaped burn mark in the forest biome. She also hits the other three members of Team BRNZ with an explosive hammer attack. Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, starting with "Flower Power" for Ren and Nora. Ren is especially confused as to how he is expected to bring "a flower" and how this constitutes a combat tactic. Nora suggests that he bring "flour, like in baking". Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. Nora and Team JNPR progress through the doubles round and elect Pyrrha to represent them in the finals. Taking it upon herself to prepare her teammate for her match, Nora coaches her in physical training but strongly disagrees with Ren when he tries to get her to drink a "healthy" green slime-juice. Nora samples Ren's concoction and spits it out in disgust. Ren and Nora remain quite unaware of Pyrrha's personal turmoil at the time, though she does wisely give Pyrrha and Jaune some time together rather than interrupt, allowing the pair to share a moment together. Nora and the rest of her team are present at Amity Colosseum to cheer on Pyrrha in her match against Penny Polendina, where she witnesses Pyrrha accidentally destroy her opponent. The Battle of Beacon Nora is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. Her weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium, she deals a large blow to its head before its eventual defeat. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. During the fight, Nora pushes Ren out of the way of an Atlesian Paladin-290. She takes its attack for him but is still able to fight later on. Nora and Ren rest with their injuries and stand by their decision to leave only when Jaune and Pyrrha return. Journey to Haven After the incident, she accompanies Ren, Jaune, and Ruby to investigate the conspiracy behind the Vale crisis, beginning their journey to Haven Academy. Months later, while Team RNJR is still on the road to Haven, a nearby village in Mistral comes under attack by a Geist. Ruby is the first to respond, but Nora, Ren and Jaune quickly rush to assist her and the team destroys the Grimm together. In exchange, the village leader arranges for the team to be given supplies and a blacksmith upgrades Jaune's armor. Afterward, she and the others make their way to Shion, hearing that the village would have an airship they could use to get to Haven. However, upon arrival, they see the village in ruins. The four find a dying Huntsman who tells them the village was overrun by Bandits whose attacks caused panic attracting the Grimm. Jaune and Ruby quickly try to put together a plan to save the Huntsman's life, but Nora is doubtful that he will be survive; before the three can turn back around to look at him, he succumbs to his injuries. Nora, with a tone of uncertainty, asks if they should bury him. Ren urges the team to leave the village as he walks away, and Nora catches up to him. The two stop when they find a hoofprint. They recognize it and they look at each other with serious expressions. Later, they travel to a village named Higanbana and stay at its inn for the night. Concerning the lack of encounters from the Grimm, Nora believes their luck has turned around. She and her friends continue on in high spirits, not knowing that Qrow Branwen has protected them from Grimm. An unknown amount of time later, they walk into the abandoned village of Oniyuri. They attempt to search for survivors until they realize that the village has been abandoned for a long time. Before they can leave, Tyrian Callows, who has been tasked to hunt Ruby, attacks them. During the fight, Ruby charges Nora's Semblance with an electrified rifle shot in order to deal a massive blow to Tyrian, but he is able to block Nora's attack by revealing his scorpion tail to intercept her strike. Tyrian proceeds to overwhelm Team RNJR, but before he can land a critical strike on Ruby, Qrow arrives and blocks the attack. Qrow and Tyrian fight, and Nora tries to intervene with Ren to no avail. After Tyrian flees the scene, she asks Qrow who Tyrian is. That night, Team RNJR learns about the four Maidens, the two deity brothers, the four relics and Salem. When Nora asks why they are not in a hurry to get to Haven to warn about the impending danger, Qrow answers that the headmaster will be on his guard after what happened to Beacon. Later, when he tries to avoid Ruby's question about him following them discreetly, Nora insists that he answer, reasoning that he has been telling them stories of what they needed to know. The following morning, Team RNJR discovers that Tyrian poisoned Qrow during the battle. Using a makeshift stretcher, they carrying him in the hopes of finding help. Unfortunately, they reach a fork in the road and must choose between a mountainous route that will lead them to their destination and a lowland route that leads to Kuroyuri. Nora suggests that they split, for Qrow cannot be carried over the mountains. She sets off with Ren on the mountainous path toward Mistral, hoping higher ground will allow them to see a better way to get help. On the way through the mountains, she discovers an open cave filled with walls stained black and various weapons and items from villages across Anima. She and Ren hear a howl and see a strong disturbance in the trees. Upon arriving in Kuroyuri, Nora and Ren find Jaune, Ruby and Qrow safely before the Nuckelavee Grimm arrives in the town. During the ensuing battle, Ren gets pinned to a wall by the Nuckelavee, and with Ruby's help, Nora saves him from getting hit by its other hand. This leads to the Nuckelavee grabbing Magnhild and using it to smash Nora against the ground until her Aura breaks, which sends Ren into a frenzy against the Grimm. Nora tackles Ren out of the fight and talks sense into him. When the two rejoin the battle, she slays the horse portion of the Nuckelavee with the others' help, and Ren finishes it off. The smoke that results from the Nuckelavee's disintegration catches the attention of pilots from Mistral who were on patrol, and the group is transported to the City of Mistral, where Qrow receives medical attention and they find a place to stay. On the way there, she sits with Ren, who initiates hand-holding. Once in the city, she and Ren join Jaune in sitting in quiet remembrance of lost loved ones in Jaune's room. In Mistral Nora, along with Qrow and the rest of Team RNJR, meets Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy and is immediately struck by how anticlimactic it is. She learns of the connection between the Maidens and the Relics through the subsequent conversation, but stays out of things except to express her readiness to help. Later, when Oscar Pineshows up, she is flummoxed by his presence, protective of Ruby and again flummoxed by the unusual 14-year-old. Nora watches with the others as Oscar gives Ozpin control of his body and the former headmaster reveals the true nature of his being as a soul and memories transferred into Oscar after a long line of succession. Nora suggests they bring Oscar to Lionheart to convince him they could secure the Spring Maiden, but Qrow and Ozpin deny the proposal, citing Lionheart's unusual behavior. Ozpin plans to train Nora and the rest of her team so they can best ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. Nora, Oscar, and the rest of Team RNJR train outside. After Ozpin finishes teaching Oscar and Ruby as they spar, Nora elaborates on Semblances, saying her Semblance unlocked when she survived being struck by lightning. While Qrow searches for Huntsmen in Mistral, Team RNJR prepares dinner for them upon their arrival. Nora cuts up carrots but occasionally snacks on them, wondering if Qrow will bring the Huntsmen over since they are preparing a lot of food. She then watches with Jaune and Ren as Ruby unexpectedly reunites with Yang and Weiss. Later, the six of them enjoy a ramen dinner while going over past events, including the battle with the Nuckelavee where Nora points out Jaune’s strength. When Weiss brings up the cocktail party disaster, Nora states her disbelief but is startled when Weiss summons a Boarbatusk right next to her. Later, as Yang shows off her new robotic arm, Nora challenges her to an arm wrestle, which Yang wins when she propels it off. The Battle of Haven Nora and the rest of the group arrive at Haven Academy to find Professor Lionheart and Raven Branwen. Nora sees Raven's magic for the first time and is taken aback. After Raven opens a portal for Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Vernal to step through, the Huntsmen and Huntresses break into fighting. Nora and Ren fight Hazel Rainart, who arrives declaring the presence of the White Fang. Nora stares in disbelief as Cinder impales Weiss with a spear. She rushes with Oscar to Ruby's side to wake her up after Emerald knocks her out. As the fighting breaks out again, Nora urges Yang to stop Cinder, Raven and Vernal from getting the Relic of Knowledge. Later, as Jaune heals Weiss, Nora promises Ruby she will protect them from harm. As the battle continues, Nora and Jaune discuss about his Semblance, and he concludes he is not healing Weiss but using his Aura to amplify hers. Upon seeing Hazel harm Ren, Jaune urges Nora to help him. She charges at Hazel, but he pins her and grabs her by the head, sending electricity into her. Unbeknownst to him, the lightning strengthens Nora, and she throws him off her. After Ozpin tells her Hazel's Semblance, Nora swings her hammer into Hazel, sending him crashing through the academy's wall. She rushes to Ren's side as he tries to get back up. When the fight resumes, Nora begins to tire out and is left bewildered as to how Hazel can quickly recharge his Aura. After the battle, Nora watches happily with Jaune and Ren as Team RWBY is reunited. Appearance Original (Volumes 1-3) Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. In Volume 1, Nora has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, but it was removed in Volume 2. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Beacon Uniform For her school uniform, she wears the standard uniform with black crew socks instead of the usual tights. Pajama Her pajamas consist of a dark gray T-shirt with the word "Boop" written on it (which also includes her hammer emblem) and pink shorts patterned with white thunderbolts. Dance Outfit She wears a pink shoulderless dress with a white skirt to the Beacon Dance. Notably, the seam joining the two sections tapers to a point, which gives the top part of her dress a resemblance to a pink heart-shape. Gym Outfit She wears a white and pink V-neck T-shirt, which has a pink heart with a white thunderbolt on the chest, pink gym shorts with white stripes running down the sides, matching pink wristbands and sweatband, white knee high socks with pink stripes near the top, and a pair of pink converse-style shoes with white laces. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4 - Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her design is updated. She retains her gloves and wears a white top that is similar to her old one, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length. Child As a child, she wore a white shirt with a pink heart design on the chest. Over the shirt, she wore a black hooded jacket, faded pink pants and matching shoes with black tape bound around them. Nora's hair was straight as a child and eventually became wavy. Personality A happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful young girl, Nora is mainly characterized by her boundless enthusiasm. When Nora talks, many of her words may sometimes come out randomly without her actually giving much thought to anything she comes up with. This is caused by her tendency to jump into a different topic most of the time and her rather peculiar imagination. Because of this and her free-spirited attitude, Nora's personality changes according to her mood and she is prone to becoming a nuisance to the people around her, losing the point of a conversation, or even experiencing anxiety attacks. However, Nora is more insightful than one would think and is capable of being serious when mostly necessary. This rare sense of seriousness of hers is most prominently displayed during the battle against the Nuckelavee, where she literally slaps sense into Ren who was consumed in his need for revenge against the Grimm who wiped out his village and family. Nora is very open with her companions and quickly grows fond of them. Because of her motor mouth, she is very open to conversation and plays with her friends almost all the time she is interacting with them, making her a very social and likable person. She can also be protective and supportive when she sees teammates need it. She is also considerate of their personal space and respects their decisions even if she doesn't agree with them. Nora does not doubt the talents of her friends and places her entire faith in Pyrrha Nikos' and Ren's fighting skills, while following Jaune Arc's orders as her leader without question. She also appears to be good at reading people, as seen during interactions with Jaune and Pyrrha in "Burning the Candle" and "Destiny". Although Nora retains her joyful personality even in combat, she is seen to be more focused and in control of herself during an encounter. She can be patient, obedient and smart. If she does not see the need of her assistance, she will stand back and choose to observe. Whenever she receives an order from one of her teammates, she always follows it with no doubts. And lastly, when she follows Jaune's plans and finds herself in a position that gives her the advantage, she's able to figure out a way to defeat her enemies on her own, indicating an ability to strategize quickly and efficiently. It is suggested that Nora's happy-go-lucky nature in part disguises any pain and stress she may have retained from the Fall of Kuroyuri. Nora seems to have a liking for sweet things, as she ate the red sap that Ren and Pyrrha had collected, as well as all of the syrup that Team JNPR was going to have on their pancakes and it can be inferred that Nora is a big fan of pancakes. In "Welcome to Beacon", she is heard mumbling "pancakes" in her sleep and shouting it again when woken up. Powers and Abilities Weapon Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her opponent. In its ranged form, the face of the launcher can unhinge, revealing six grenades that can be fired at once for maximum damage. While using the hammer form, she is a lot more versatile in close-range attacks and movement. Nora uses the recoil of the grenade explosions fired from the face of the hammer to propel her certain distances or to add force to her strikes. In "Players and Pieces", she uses the recoil of her hammer to launch herself from one end of a broken bridge to the other, and in "Breach", she is seen traveling a considerable distance through the air by the same method. Her attacks are powerful enough to finish off an injured Death Stalker and kill a large King Taijitu in one hit. After the Fall of Beacon, Nora upgrades Magnhild to be able to build up electricity in the hammer's head, allowing her to power herself up. This upgrade is first put to use in the fight against the Geist in "The Next Step". Nora's fighting style is built around overwhelming and explosive physical force. This can be seen in her tendency to swing her hammer in wide arcs to build up momentum before striking. This is also noticeable in her use of either her hammer's recoil or nearby tall structures to achieve heights that allow her to come crashing down into her adversaries, crushing them under the combined impact of both natural momentum and her own raw power. Strength Her ability to easily carry and use Magnhild in its hammer form suggests that she possesses a high level of strength. This is further demonstrated when she sends Weiss flying across the canteen during their food fight despite not using Magnhild. She also showed her strength when she sent Yang Xiao Long flying away through the roof in one hit, and the latter lands back in the room nearly two minutes later. She later states she can benchpress five times her own weight and she has been seen jumping several feet without aura, high enough to jump the length of a small building. She may also possess some form of enhanced speed, as seen where she appeared from one place to another. Nora has claimed to be able to bench five times her body weight, a feat that would stand consistent with her other displays of strength, certainly being more than just her usage of enthusiastic hyperbole. Semblance Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, giving her enhanced strength. This ability was first showcased in "New Challengers...", where she caught Nolan Porfirio off-guard by channeling the electricity from his weapon and using the resulting strength to send him into a nearby boulder, destroying it. Although she can absorb electricity from a direct blow, she can also use Magnhild as a lightning rod. This ability has been exploited by Ruby Rose, who has been known to shoot Nora with Lightning Dust rounds to give Nora a power boost when there is no surrounding electricity in either the environment nor the attacks of an enemy, such as when Team RNJR took on Tyrian Callows in Oniyuri. Her strength in this enhanced state is great enough to send even powerful juggernauts such as Hazel Rainart flying with one swing of her hammer. In "Lighting the Fire", it is revealed that Nora discovered her semblance after she was struck by lightning and subsequently didn't die, considering it to be a crazy Thursday. However, this doesn't mean that she's outright immune to being electrocuted. When Hazel grabs her after enhancing himself with Lightning dust in Downfall, she screams in pain as he holds her down and zaps her. Quotes Gallery Images Nora ProfilePic 4.png|Nora's outfit from Volumes 4-6 Nora_chibi.jpg|Chibi Nora RWBYAA_NoraValkyrie_V1.png|Nora as she appears in RWBY: Amity Arena. Merchandise Nora_1.jpg Videos 07-Boop - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams) Trivia *'Nora' can be an abbreviation of the Greek 'Eleanora', meaning 'light,' as well as the Latin 'Honora,' meaning 'honor.' *Her last name comes from the Valkyrie of Norse mythology, female warrior servants of the gods in Valhalla. *Just as Ruby has a pair of headphones with her symbol stamped, Nora has her hairbrush stamped with her own symbol. *Nora has shown an ability to eat that rivals Ruby's confectionery devouring talents by inhaling a pancake whole. *Nora is the last member of team JNPR to have their weapon be revealed (not being revealed until episode 8, Players and Pieces). *Nora's symbol could likely be a depiction of Mjölnir, the legendary hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. It may also be a reference to Marie Mjolnr's eye-patch from the Soul Eater franchise, with Marie's weapon form being that of a hammer. *Nora, along with Ren, are some of the only characters to break the forth wall; they materialize text when discussing team names and interact with each others' fantasies. In RWBY Chibi, Nora sees past the fourth wall after drinking too much caffeine. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Internet Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Vikings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chopsocky Heroes